MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/5 July 2015
07:19 It won't show some people leaving and entering 07:19 8) either looks to be :) or |) 07:19 @Doom it showed me when he exited... 07:19 @Doom that happens sometimes with my bot 07:19 I can add it to whichever one you wish. 07:20 Apparently TAS was in the chat, but he didn't show up in my sidebar 07:20 Refreshing fixed it though 07:20 Oh 07:20 @Plas hmm. I wanted to design my own. But then again, not MUGEN-Related. 07:20 Also OC. :/ 07:21 . 07:21 .. 07:21 ... 07:21 Greetings Mortals 07:21 It's the Blogger 07:21 But then again, (WHAT) got in, so... 07:21 Bot-logger :} 07:21 I was thinking of making a The Machine emote, but then i remembered the disaster that was his avatar 07:21 ... 07:21 Hola 07:21 Hola. 07:22 I dunno, man. I dun' know the rools to emoj-making. 07:22 (megamans) got in because Mega Man exists as a MUGEN character. 07:22 So naturally he gets an emote. 07:22 ;) 07:22 User blog:PlasmoidThunder/Design a Chat Emoticon! 07:22 Did Megaman Sprite ever got made doe? >:):)"> 07:22 (megaman) isn't a thing 07:22 Ohwait 07:22 It is 07:22 That's a fake. 07:22 (megamans) uses real sprites from the Mega Man games. 07:22 :} 07:23 (what) 07:23 Leltotallytruthfulplas. 07:23 Plasmoid can make any emote he want on the basis that he made the rules and doesn't have to follow them C: 07:23 Kek 07:23 Das true tho. 07:23 :} 07:23 The only one we need to end the collection is OptimalHundreds 07:23 Hmm... 07:23 (dummypt) (prick) (rotom) 07:23 Looks like MUGEN-Related requirement isn't a thing. 07:23 But Optimal sucks tho. 07:24 Lel? 07:24 :P 07:24 So I'm clear? 07:24 I don't really remember its avatar anyway 07:24 Magic Rotom 07:24 You do now. 07:24 ur 2slow4me 07:25 Pink on Green... 07:25 This surely isn't memorable 07:25 'Emotions can be animated if you wish, just no seizure-inducing stuff. Don't be a plank.' 07:25 (whoa) 07:25 It's the only one that use real thunders tho 07:25 Hidden rule: 07:25 PlasmoidThunder can ignore the rules because he made them. 07:25 Cross my fingers and hope that it'll get in 07:26 Wasn't the hidden rule the "bow to plasmoid all times" thing? 07:26 *all the time 07:26 That's crossed out. 07:26 Not hidden ;P 07:26 ... Oh. 07:26 Nodog. 07:26 Nodog is not here 07:26 "it has to be made in MUGEN for a character emote to be put" 07:27 True? 07:27 Yes 07:27 Shet! 07:27 Who were you doing 07:27 Why isn't that on the requirements, again? 07:27 i hope (plasmo) will be assist in mugen in next rotom release 07:27 Throwing breadcrumbs 07:28 Because Plas needs to add it to the requirements 07:28 @Doom er... nothing. Nothing until I put in a stage or... some shet. 07:28 LIke Plas needs to add the 'no posting the forbidden song' rule to the chat rules 07:29 :/ I feel like that the "Has to be MUGEN-Related" Rule for the emoj-making is pretty Important. 07:30 Which is why Plas needs to add it, although I'm not sure general emotes (like :) and ): ) should be covered by this rule 07:30 Aww, shet. So https://www.dropbox.com/s/rk9hmqr3u2c3dq8/ZapKillllllll.png?dl=0 Prolly won't make it, huh. 07:30 Smiley is not in mugen so... 07:32 I think I'll try, anyway. 07:32 Ded? 07:33 Ded what? 07:33 NVM 07:37 (segasaturn) 07:37 Aww, shet. 07:38 Pingu's got in. 07:38 Consoles are emotes here 07:38 (gba) 07:38 (n64) 07:38 OCs and characters, I guess. 07:38 Where exactly do I put the emoj? As a file in the main wiki? 07:38 They fall under the "it has to be in MUGEN" rule. 07:39 Dagg. 07:39 Stuff like consoles and random objects are fine, like (cherry) 07:39 Double-Dagg. 07:39 To make my footable masterpiece then 07:39 (what) is love 07:39 Ayye. 07:39 (what) is life 07:39 Else we'd have "muh original character" everywhere. 07:40 'original' 07:40 Hold on, gis' a sec. 07:40 Plasmoid, please add the 'no posting of the forbidden song' to the chat rules 07:40 Sonic Recolours, you mean. 07:40 Lel 07:40 Plas will need to be banned from chat for posting the forbidden song in the rules :} 07:40 Yay! Infinite loop of infiniteness! 07:41 Plasmoid is immune form all rules, remember :} 07:41 *from 07:41 :| 07:41 Can random objects be original random objects? 07:41 07:41 @Taur i guess not 07:42 Shet. 07:43 is arcadboi spaming the link for mkp 5.0 07:43 Capcom has representatives in Smash. 07:43 Now it's Marvel's turn :} 07:43 Kek 07:43 @Mallcop *was 07:43 :( 07:46 Photoshop is glitching out on me. 07:46 ... 07:48 https://www.dropbox.com/s/8amamtljrtdgvhp/Solid%20Zostirate.png?dl=0 07:48 Hmm... Thoughts? 07:48 What...is it? 07:49 Ohwow, a jewel 07:49 Zostirate. Purple gem. Dream-Inducing Gem. Created by me. 07:49 I don't want to be sarcastic so... 07:50 It's really unoriginal in appearance 07:50 Hmm... It's a gem doe. 07:50 It's chloroform in stone form, according to your description of it 07:51 It'll be as unused as (mrt) IMO 07:51 Lel, well... I can't argue with that. :} 07:51 @Doom 07:51 I think that's one of wikia's default emotes, though 07:51 Yeh 07:51 I was using it as a example 07:51 A lot of emotes are unused. 07:52 Most of those are original 07:52 any unused emotes 07:52 (cody) 07:52 They are all overshadowed by :} 07:52 (brad) 07:52 You hurt my jessica! 07:52 Hmmph. 07:52 Who is brad? 07:52 I dunno. Trying out randomschit. 07:52 Another guy from Final Fight? 07:52 Oh 07:53 (Miku) <--- Weeaboo schit right there :} 07:53 (mcdonald) 07:53 (mc donald) 07:53 Weeabooo... Lel. 07:53 (Ronald) 07:53 (Donald) 07:53 (ronald mcdonald) 07:53 (Doom) 07:53 Oh 07:53 (mcdonalds) 07:53 There 07:53 Lel. 07:53 We don't have a foot dive emote 07:53 (miku miku dance) 07:53 (MMD) 07:54 (mrt) 07:54 (i knew youd risk yourself for mr lincoln) 07:54 (proto) 07:54 (protoman) 07:54 (protoman_ 07:54 (protoman) 07:55 (sempai) 07:55 (dead daniel) 07:55 ... 07:55 (daniel) 07:55 It's a hat 07:55 (killed daniel) 07:55 Not green blood 07:55 (murdered daniel) 07:56 (unpopular daniel) 07:56 Why isn't one of (megaman) 's emote phrases 'the blue dweeb'? 07:56 ... 07:56 i'm starting to think you hate daniel 07:56 (the blue blur) 07:56 (pingas) 07:56 (sonic) 07:56 (blue bomber) 07:56 (bluebomber) 07:56 (dong) 07:56 ... 07:56 (expand dong) 07:57 (git gud) 07:57 (id shower you with coconut cream pies) 07:57 No cranky 07:57 (dont be hasty) 07:57 (doombowser) 07:57 Why would I have an emote? 07:57 If it were an emote... 07:57 I'd imagine it a pile of salt. 07:57 (redlinkremoval) 07:58 Lil' Birdie is quite a generic name 07:58 :} 07:58 @TAS kek 07:58 (inquisitive) 07:58 (Sunset Shimmer is X Done) 07:58 Another emote no one uses 07:58 (Heartbroken) 07:59 (derp) 07:59 (Dedness) 07:59 (UltraDed) 07:59 (ded) 07:59 (explosion) 07:59 (Explode) 07:59 (voltorb) 07:59 (Ricepigeon) 07:59 Dude, there is an emoticon list 07:59 I dun' careeee. 08:00 It's better when you find out yourself. 08:00 I just did the douchiest thing ever 08:00 Lets hope you find some before you get BMT kicked for spamming emote tags that don't work 08:01 u wot m6? 08:01 Kleh. 08:01 Not U 08:01 Taur 08:01 (9/11) 08:01 (hilarious and original) 08:01 It's not spamming if everyone is doing it with me. 08:01 (huehuehuehue so funny xdddddddddd) 08:01 ill stahp 08:02 Yes it is 08:02 Everyone can be BMT kicked 08:02 bmt kik'd? 08:02 (BMT kick) 08:02 Hmm. 08:02 I can't do it. 08:02 who is bmt and why does he want to message me in kik? 08:02 (BMT) 08:02 ey b0ss 08:02 he did a thing 08:03 ... 08:03 A lot of emotes are very unused. 08:03 BMT is Brazil Mugen Team :} 08:03 Jk 08:03 Well, kinda 08:03 bruh 08:03 (daniel) , (BMT) , (Alex) , (gudine) , (hype) . 08:03 Examples. 08:03 ... 08:03 Of...? 08:04 Emotes that aren't used much. 08:04 k 08:04 But everyone uses hype 08:04 (adom) is also used a fair bit 08:04 hype was spammed shitloadly when fnaf 3 came out 08:04 When we're on E3 epoch 08:04 dadleud 08:04 i just did the douchiest thing 08:04 @Guide LelNope. 08:04 ever 08:04 Also what Hydron said 08:04 @Doom but not as much as it could be. 08:05 The emotes people mostly use are reaction ones 08:05 Like :c or :s 08:05 (derp) was only used once in my chat lifetime. 08:05 :} is toppest tier emote, doe 08:05 ^ 08:05 (DK) Is catching up maybe? 08:05 emote tier list 2015 for smash 4 08:05 I only see you and jenn using it 08:06 (greninja) 08:06 Greninja was too damn nerfed here... 08:06 1. :} 08:06 2. (do not want) 08:06 3. c: 08:06 4. everything else 08:06 ...that it ceased to exist 08:06 c: 08:06 c: face just went up 1 tier 08:06 because that's how tier lists work 08:07 (do not want) is n't used all that much 08:07 ...So d'ya think https://www.dropbox.com/s/8amamtljrtdgvhp/Solid%20Zostirate.png?dl=0 will be approved, even if it wouldn't be used much? 08:07 k 08:07 Replace (do not want) with :3 08:07 oh 08:07 k 08:07 or :C 08:07 or :P 08:07 :P is used a lot. 08:07 1. :} 08:07 2. :3 08:07 3. c: 08:07 4. :c 08:07 5. >:c:c"> 08:07 6. >:):)"> 08:08 (no) 08:08 (yes) 08:08 replace 5 with 6. 08:08 6 is edgy 08:08 6 has the record for the pmallest senis in 2013 08:08 So is shadamn fourth chaos emerald. 08:08 ... 08:08 1. :} 08:08 2. :P 08:08 3. C: 08:08 4. :C 08:08 5. (expand dong) 08:08 08:08 3 dot syndrome 08:08 oh yes 08:08 pxpand eong 08:08 (3 dot syndrome) 08:09 "aye and aye again" ~a person 08:09 dammit minotaur 08:09 so what is 6 08:09 >:c:c"> ? 08:09 :s ? 08:09 (3dotsyndrome) 08:09 minotaur y u do dis 08:09 I would say :S 08:09 I never seen anyone using the (moon) emote. Ever. 08:09 dont do dis 08:09 dis has ades 08:09 whoa 08:09 that's a thing 08:10 Only plas uses :3 08:10 let's use it 08:10 (moon) 08:10 (moon) 08:10 enough moons 08:10 dammit (moon) (moon) 08:10 you can't just ask people why they're white 08:10 Nobody uses (heart) because the chat is a place where love does not exist 08:11 (heart) 08:11 (moon) (moon) (moon) (moon) (moon) (moon) (moon) (moon) (moon) 08:11 Ur depressing 08:11 i'm using heart 08:11 Y u no has luv? 08:11 * DoomBowser cuts himself on his own edginess 08:11 watchu gon do 08:11 whoa dude 08:11 you can't cut yourself on your edginess 08:11 unless you're kanodoom 08:11 shitty rimshot 08:11 You're becoming even edgier :} 08:11 * Gudine shot 08:12 * TaurmegaTyrant thinks. 08:12 also 08:12 what is (heart) 08:12 baby don't meme me 08:12 ... 08:12 don't meme me 08:12 no memes 08:12 No moar 08:12 Hello 08:12 hue 08:12 'd (ninja) 08:12 Dang 08:12 Do emotes candidates go in the "new files on this wiki"? 08:13 Yee 08:13 I will make my non-existent Sempai proud 08:13 I've got to head off somewhere now, be back later 08:13 i hate being lisdexic 08:13 ... 08:14 I like being Codegusta. 08:14 my pen is big 08:14 you that meme'd wrong 08:14 you meme'd that wrong too 08:14 I found out Bbl in russian means you 08:14 and you're checking that to see if you memed correctly 08:14 dankest meme 2015 08:14 2dank4me 08:14 I'll dank YOU in a minute! - Worst threat eva. 08:15 4chan should replace all instances of dark with dank 08:15 Dankdarkdankdarkdankdarkdesudesudesudesu 08:16 ... 08:16 Blee Blarr Blee 08:17 Ohwait 08:17 This was meant to be brb? 08:18 does it mean 08:18 dark web becomes dank web? 08:18 y u s 08:19 ... 08:22 Brb 08:35 Back. 08:35 (kthnxbai) 08:38 I'm back again 08:40 Yey! 08:41 Uploading Solid Zostirate onto Wiki for Emote proposal... 08:49 Question: 08:49 Dont or Don't as a tag, or both? 08:50 Not the second 08:50 Apostrophes don't work on emote tags 08:50 Ok! 08:50 Neither does commas i think 08:52 Brb 08:57 ... 08:57 User blog:PlasmoidThunder/Design a Chat Emoticon! 08:57 I did it. 08:59 The 2nd death star does some fricking destructive damage. 08:59 (snooping as usual i see) 09:00 I applaud the creator for making such a cheap character. 09:01 But of course, there's Angle Draw Sphere who kicked it's ass. And Chuck Norris (if you spam the nuclear explosion attack to the point where it actually does a nuclear explosion). 09:01 http://media.tumblr.com/5b98ffd38373666cca04797f40e556ff/tumblr_inline_mvpxl6L3XQ1rrrnxb.png 09:01 sneeze? 09:02 It's time. 09:02 For a Dong-Eating contest. 09:03 The dongs need to be dong shaped lolipops. 09:03 Man chat is laggy today. 09:04 Or dong shaped dong shaped dong shaped dong shaped dong shaped extra-dimensional lolipops. 09:04 (lol) 09:06 Man, thunderstorms are creepy. 09:14 Brb 09:34 http://www.freewebs.com/chunkymugen/eddy.rar the Clash of the Idiots stage 09:34 http://prntscr.com/7p78hm 09:38 I'm back 09:38 I found a rare stage 09:38 Hello 09:40 ... 09:43 http://arcadboymugenreturn.webs.com/ssbuarcadboy.png 09:43 oh dear 09:44 from this image i found created in 2013 http://arcadboymugenreturn.webs.com/aracdboy1has22nd.png that means he is 24 now... 09:57 seamen 09:57 Hello 09:57 hi 10:00 Dedede 10:00 D 10:08 my son 10:10 oh shit its bab 10:11 http://arcadboymugenreturn.webs.com/bob2013.png 10:55 Arcadboy is still out there? 10:56 and he's 24? 10:57 ... 10:58 @jenn 10:58 yes 11:20 Hi 11:20 <39Iceman> * 39Iceman is ded inside 2015 07 05